Genuine Love
by Tomoyo-chan
Summary: An E+T fic, slightly humorous, romantic at the end.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first real fic. Basically it's all S+S and E+T. More E+T. I think.   
  
Ummm, dedicated to Scint-chan, and my friend Rachel (4 intoducing me to FF.N) and my crazy friend who will go unnamed, who keeps trying to hook me up.   
  
Disclaimers: All of this (characters) belong to CLAMP and the Clow...etc.   
  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura implied cautiously.   
  
"Hmm?" Syaoran replied, not really paying attention to Sakura.  
  
"Do you think that Tomoyo-chan is happy?"   
  
"I think so. But who really knows? She's always is smiling. If anyone knows, it's you Sakura."  
  
"Hmmm. Yeah, but do you want to pull a Tomoyo-chan and a Hiiragiwaza-kun?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, I think we should be evil, and pull one."   
  
"I'm not catching on..."  
  
"Well, Hiiragiwaza-kun and Tomoyo-chan were always trying to set us up before you told me...you loved me, remember?"  
  
"Oh...yeah."  
  
"Well, I think that we should hook them up some how."   
  
"Hmm. sounds intersting. Tell me more about your evil and diabolical plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo sat at the dining room table, waiting for her dinner. A servent came into the room and handed her a letter, which was in Sakura's handwriting. She slowly opened it, and pulled out the letter. It read:  
  
  
Tomoyo-chan,   
  
Would you be so kind as to meet me at penguin park tonight at 9:30? I have something important to tell you.   
  
Sakura-chan.   
  
Tomoyo looked at the letter, and smiled. 


	2. 2

Ok, ok. So I don't own any CCS anything, CLAMP does....blah blah blah. I hate disclaimers.  
  
This is once again dedicated 2 all of my friends...esp. Scint-chan. Read her stories.   
  
Ok, I'll admit that I haven't seen any of the new ones with Eriol, but I'm gonna do my best. They MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY OOC!! Flames are welcome but no cussing at me if the fic's that bad.  
  
  
Eriol looked at the letter in his hand. Why had Syaoran sent him a letter telling him to meet him at Penguin Park at 9:30? Why didn't he just come over and tell him whatever had to be told? Eriol shrugged and set the letter on the table. Spinel Sun flew up and floated to the letter and read it.   
  
"What's this about?" Suppi-chan asked, totally confused.   
  
"I honestly don't know, but I might have a little feeling that Someone *coughSyaorancough* might have something more up his sleeve than a late night chat..."  
  
"Suppi-chan! Come here! I want you to do something!" Nakuru's hunting cry rang through the air. Suppi-chan heard it, and he dived behind Eriol.   
  
"Eriol, have you seen Suppi-chan?" Nakuru was being especially loud, knowing that Spinel was right behind Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, he's right behind me." Eriol said with an evil air, and walked out of the room, leaving Spinel Sun at Nakuru's mercy.   
  
***********  
  
Tomoyo sat at her piano and tapped on a couple keys. Sighing, she looked at the half empty sheet of lined music paper. Being a senior at Tomeda High had given her so much more free time. Sure, she still had homework, but the teachers were so much more lenient. Plucking at a chord, she sighed and stood up, stretching her legs. Looking at the time, and seeing that it was 9:10, she decided that she should head over to Penguin Park. Calling over to her mom, she told her where she would be and that she didn't know when she would get back.   
  
Slipping into her car and revving up the engine, she pulled out of the driveway and toward the Park.   
  
***********  
  
Eriol looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:15.   
  
"Nakuru, I'm going to meet Syaoran-san. I don't know when I'll get back."   
"Alright, Eriol." Nakuru said absent mindedly, concentrated on feeding poor Suppi-chan a whole lot of sugery food.   
  
"Master, help!!!! Spinel Sun screamed, in which Nakuru took the chance to shove a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. Eriol shook his head and walked out the door.   
  
***********  
  
Eriol stood, tapping his foot on the sidewalk. 'Syaoran should've been here...15 minutes ago!' Eriol thought, disgusted. 'He's probably over at Sakura's...being busy and lost track of time...'  
  
Tomoyo, on the other side of the slide(sorry, couldn't help it) strained her eyes to see the watch on her wrist. 'sigh'. Her eyes began to droop and she fell into a light sleep.   
  
Eriol, still standing there, thought to himself, 'I'm sick of this' and began to head home. He walked around the slide, tripped over a pair of legs, and fell on to someone.  
  
Tomoyo, jolted out of her sleep, found someone sprawled over her legs, and realized it was Eriol.   
  
Together, they said, "What are you doing here?"  



	3. 3

Yeah, yeah, this still doesn't belong to me. STILL TOTALLY OUT OF CHARACTER!! MUSH ALERT AHEAD!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" The question rang through the park.   
  
"I was told that I was going to meet Sakura-chan here. But that doesn't explain why you are here, Hiiragawaza-kun."   
  
"I was going to meet Li here an hour ago."  
  
"But that was when I was supposed to meet Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol groaned as the realization hit him. "What?" Tomoyo asked, slightly mad that Sakura wouldn't be there.  
  
"We've been set up by them...."Eriol complained again.   
  
Tomoyo sighed reluctantly, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Maybe we should humor them a little and they did do all that work..."  
  
Eriol grinned. That's what he liked about Tomoyo. She could take a seemingly bad situation and then twist it around to meet her own ends. "All right...but nothing to extreme, alright?"  
  
"Sure," said Tomoyo coyly. She then proceded to wrap her arms around Eriols neck. Catching on after a second, Eriol then put his arms around Tomoyos waist. Leaning in, Eriol began to whisper in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"I have always loved you...." Startled, Tomoyo's arms dropped and then pulled away.   
  
"What? But....Sakura?" Tomoyo stuttered, trying to pull away from Eriols death grip around her waist. He tighted, forcing her to listen to what he was about to say.  
  
"It was...a ploy. I wanted to tell you....I thought that you might turn to me if Sakura turned to Li...I'm so sorry, Tomoyo." Eriol confessed, like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm so sorry, I just...."  
  
Tomoyo placed a finger onto Eriol's mouth. Tomoyo saw -or had she always known?-that Eriol was still a teenager, inspite of being a reincarnation of the famous magician, Clow Reed. He was still a boy....however infinite and omnipresent he was.  
  
"I forgive you, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered and melted into Eriols embrace.   
  
  
  
  
A.N.~ So that was really out of character. So what? Please please please give me reviews! I might write another chapter, it all depends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Genuine Love- chapter 4  
  
A/N- This is the End of Genuine Love. Thank you to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer-Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.   
  
Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's midnight blue eyes. She felt the hot swooping feeling that Sakura always talked about right before she and Li-kin kissed. Standing on her tip-toes, she slowly pressed her lips to Eriol's.  
  
He gasped, and pulled back. Looking deep into his eyes she saw the deepest love that one can imagine, just as deep as Sakura and Syaoran's   
if not deeper. He pulled her closer to his body, and then pulled her head closer to his and kissed her delicately, tentitively. As though he was afraid that she would suddenly break away screaming "monster". But when she didn't, and returned the kiss just as tentitively, he deepened it and she did as well. They broke away for air, and Eriol stroked her cheek.   
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan."   
  
"I love you, Eriol-kun."  
  
***  
  
The next day, Tomoyo skipped off to school and was there greeted by a smiling Eriol. Both had bags under their eyes, but were perfectly happy.   
  
Eriol stood up, and walked over to Tomoyo, and helped her up as well. Pulling her into an embrace, he kissed her deeply when a coughing sound and a slight giggle were heard form the doorway.  
  
Mr. Hiiragawaza, Miss Daidouji. If you refrain from using my classroom as a makeout spot, I would be very happy." Mr.Terada's voice sounded form the doorway. Rika stood next to him, giggling.  
  
"Very well, then."Eriol replied. "You are now kicking us out of the classroom, so now we must go and find an empty broom closet. Come along, my sweet Tomoyo-chan." Eriol beckoned to Tomoyo, who giggled and followed him out of the room. "We'll be back before the bell."  
  
  
  
So how did you like it? It's the end, and even though it didn't tuen out as long or w/ as much S+S in it as I'd like, it's ok, I guess. Please R+R!!  
~Tomoyo-chan 


End file.
